The Fallen Mist
by xThe Missing Secretsx
Summary: This is my own story all orginal. i actually wrote it a last september and never really thought of putting it up on the internet... Its going to be a long story... more then 10 chapters i hope hehe hope you people in joy oh its about vampires"
1. Chapter 1

_Hoot…_

_  
__Hoot…_

As the owls hooted to each other I sat on the ground, more of in Lyndell's lap. He was my best friend after all plus he was really warm on this cold night in fall. All around us was a forest, but in front of me a couple feet to be exact was a bonfire. No it wasn't just us; it was my aunt and uncle, his dad and some friends. See my aunt and uncle took me and my little sister in after my parents died in a fire. My little sister was here to; probably play round close to where we were but in the forest. My aunt and uncle were very good friends with Lyndell's dad and his mom, but his mom had passed away a long time ago.

_Crack…_

The crack of the fire came once and scared the living daylights out of me. I jumped slightly as the night went on, dark but beautiful, each star twinkled bright with the navy blue sky above. The moon shined bright tonight, but the trees that sounded the little clearing we had for the bonfire hid it, so we couldn't have a good view of it at the moment. It was absolutely beautiful out tonight, it was the last night before we had to start school, and I was to be a junior this year.

"Hmmm…." I heard in my ear before I felt a hot breath on the back of my neck. "What?" I asked.

"Just… Thinking," Lyndell's voice spoke. It was almost heartwarming and loving.

"About?" I asked.

"How good you smell now," he mumbled in my ear as his arms wrapped around my waist softly pulling me closer to his warm body. I could feel his shirt rub against on my skin, it was cotton for sure but it was very warm, I on the other hand wore a tank top that was cotton as well but a beige color to.

"Now? oh gee thanks…" I said glaring over my shoulder at him. He looked at me and gave me a sheepish smile. His chocolate colored eyes staring in to my blue eyes. "Your eyes look like they have butterflies in them you know that right? Like purple butterflies." He commented with a smile.

"No... I didn't know that… thanks for telling me?" I said as I looked back at the fire, as minutes went by, the sound around us seemed to grow as more people came to join us. My family and his have been here since about six, and it was now nine.

Without warning a scream was heard. It was very high-pitched yet loud to. Suddenly my heard dropped, and I froze…

_Lilly _

My little sister's name ran though my mind; within seconds I was running toward I heard the scream with Lyndell calling my name from behind me. "Lilly? Lilly!" I screamed trying to figure out where she was. I loved my little sister, sure she got annoying once in a while but I loved her with all my heart. Another bone chilling scream was heard but this time it was much louder, I began to run toward the scream, stepping on twigs that snapped instantly as my weight pressed on them. "Lilly!" I screamed and I looked around. I closed my eye to blink but when I opened them, I couldn't see anything, it was like mist suddenly appeared. I looked up at the sky but only saw mist, all around me was just mist.

Looking around but seeing nothing, thinking I saw a shadow when I don't. The mist was playing tricks on me. A low hissing sound was heard behind me… no in front of me… or was it to the left? Or maybe the right?!? I couldn't tell which worried me even more. Next thing I saw was a dark figure swiftly moves behind me looking just like a blur without a sound. I heard about two tree's crack and start to fall some direction.  
Suddenly I was lifted by arms and carried; I felt the wind lightly brush over my skin, as hair pressing against my skin lightly as well. It seemed seconds before we were out of the mist and I was placed on the ground. I looked around to see seven people in the moonlight, two of them girls, four of them guys. On the far right was a man very short copper hair, next to him stood and older looking woman, maybe twenty-seven… she had long blond hair, her hands were place behind her back. Next to her stood a man that looked about twenty-eight that had longish blond hair as well. Next to him was a girl with shoulder length hair that was dark red and the guy next to her that had his arm around her waist had short brown hair.

The person that once carried me returned to them, it was a guy for sure, and black hair that was slightly long. The guy that was in the middle I now realized was holding Lilly; she was pulling on his hair making his head tilt to the right every time Lilly pulled it. "Lilly!!" I said a little louder then hoped. My little sister, Lilly looked at me and smiled, she was placed on the ground and came running at me still smiling. I felt tears come to my eyes as I dropped to my knees and hugged her once she was close enough.

"Thank you," I said as I looked up at them as tears rolled down my face... My sister was only six. Our parents had died when she was only three. They looked at me, except one, the one that had saved me; it was like he could not look at me, his face was turned away. I picked up my little sister and looked at the guy that couldn't look at me. "What's your name…?" I asked him.

He just ignored me before they all disappeared. "There you are!" I heard. It was Lyndell, I smiled then nodded and I walked back with him to the clearing with him.

"What time is it?" I asked curiosity had taken over me. "oh it's only Midnight," he growled almost angry with me. "How did you find Lilly any ways?" he asked, he had caught my curiosity.

"You see, This man stopped this mean man from attacking me, and the man that saved me took me to some other people they were all friendly but one, the one that wasn't didn't say anything… the man that saved me carried me and the not so friendly one suddenly just started to run in to the mist. it was funny and random, but before he like disappeared he mumbled the s- word. Then we waited for him to come back and he had sissy!" Lilly giggled and I put her on the ground she ran over and hugged our aunt's leg. Our aunt had picked her up right away and hugged her so tight.

"Was that true?" asked Lyndell. I nodded softly and smiled once again... "Starr, let's go home now, you start your new school tomorrow remember?" called my Aunt. I quickly hugged Lyndell and caught up with my Aunt and Uncle. My uncle was carrying a sleepy Lilly who looked so adorable. Once we got to the car, I placed Lilly in to her car seat and strapped her in. by now she was asleep. The car purred to life as it only took a good ten minutes to get home.

Once home I took her out from her car seat and placed her on my hip leaning her on me. My Aunt and Uncle were already in side waiting. Once inside our home I immediately walk up the stairs and in to Lilly's room that was the second door on the right. Her room was a soft pick color, right when you walk in you see her bed, a small white dresser to the on the right wall, and a small closet to the left. Softly and slowly I undressed her and put her in her Pj's and tucked her in to her small bed, to me it was small but to Lilly it was big. Normally my Aunt would do this but I knew she was tired so I just did it.

I walked across the hall to my room; I flipped my switch that turned on my lights that hung around my room. My room was clean for once in three years. The walls were dark blue, my bed was set away from the walls but the head was against the wall next to the window. My dresser was in the corner of my room, I never really used it though, I had a desk but it was located a couple feet away from the door to the bathroom.  
I walked over to my dresser pulled out a blue tank top and blue shorts. I walked in to the bathroom, switched on the light and changed. Minutes later I stepped out of the bathroom that connected my room to my aunt and uncles. The bathroom was pretty big; it was a full bath after all.

Right when I stepped in to my room, a wave of sleepiness came over me as I slowly made my way over to my bed. I pulled my blue covers away from the bed and slipped in to my bed. I lay down in my bed, getting comfortable right away before I realized something… I left the light on.

"Not again," I mumbled. Of course I didn't want to get up but I did. I ran across the room turn off my light and ran back to my bed, stumbling in the process. Once back in bed I tried to get comfortable, I was able to but it felt like it took forever. Once I was comfortable I felt something like pushing me slightly.

"Sissy… sissy…" a small voice called. I opened my eyes to see it was Lilly. I smiled and looked at her. "Yes Lilly?" I asked. "Can I sleep with you? I had a bad dream and Aunt Kelly and Uncle Luke aren't in their bed," she asked almost begging. "Awe, come here Lilly, it will be alright," I said as I let her crawl in to my bed.  
"Oh yea, Sissy…" her soft voice said as she snuggled in to my chest, trying to become as warm as possible."Yes?" I asked as I looked down at her and smiled. "There was a man standing over you as you slept." She said before falling sleep. Fear struck me once again but I pushed my fear away as best as I could and wrapped my arm around Lilly and held her close, almost protecting her if we were to be attacked.

Morning came to fast. The semi bright light shined though my window. It lighted up my room and I let go of a certain little one who woke up, jumped out of bed and ran to her room to get ready for school. I slipped out of my bed and stepped on to the floor. I made my way over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans, a bra, some clean underwear and a long sleeved shirt. The long sleeved shirt looked like a tee shirt with some tight shirt under it; the tee shirt part was black and had a little lion on it and the tight long sleeved part were little lions in different positions. The jeans were a dark blue, my bra and underwear matched and they were black. I picked up my things and walked in to the bathroom, locked both doors and turned on the shower.

After I finished my shower, I dried off and dressed, by the time I got out it was seven o'clock. I walked out of my room, fully dressed, with socks and shoes. I grabbed my dark blue backpack and walked down the stairs as I ran my other hand though my dry dark colored hair. "Starr, Can you take Lilly to school for me? I have a job interview," called my aunt from the kitchen. "Sure," I said before I had a little cry of excitement from Lilly.

Laughing softly to myself, I watched as Lilly finished eating her cereal and quickly ran grabbed her jacket, and started to put on her shoes at the same time. "Lilly, I'm not going anywhere," I said as I walked over to her, kneeled down and helped her with her shoes. Once she was ready I quickly put on my shoes and walked to my green jeep. It was her first day of first grade and it was my first day as a junior. Oddly we had to switch schools because of the 'law' _no student can live more them twenty miles from the school_ they said. The schools we used to go to were just twenty-one miles away.

My jeep slowly came to life after a couple of tries, Lilly kept giggling every time I got aggravated with the engine. Once it started I put it in reverse and drove out of the drive way, once out of the driveway I shifted the gears and we were driving forward now. After a couple of minutes Lilly seemed to have gotten scared by the look on her face. "Lilly… What's wrong?" I asked as I looked at her for a split second.

"What if no one likes you at high school?" she said. What… She was worried about me? This is silly, why should she be worried about me? I thought as I raised an eye brow... "What do you mean, Lilly?" I asked softly as I tried to understand what she meant. "Well, Sadie Is going to the same school as me. She even has the same teacher as me, but none of your friends are going to that school. It's like you left them or they left you friendless! Aren't you scared you'll have no friends for the next two years?" Lilly stated, almost over exaggerating it. "Lilly, Lyndell will be there, he's my friend, and his friends will be come my friends" I said as I smiled.

"But Lyndell is a werewolf" she stated, almost pleading for me to not be his friend. "Lilly don't be silly, there's no such things as werewolves" I said as I stopped the car in her school's parking lot. "Yes he is Starr! I've seen him change!" she claimed. "Alright Lilly, I'll believe you when I see it for myself… ok?" I said smiling. She nodded as she undid her seatbelt and hopped out of the car and ran over to Sadie who was walking with her mom.

I sighed and reached over the soft seats and pulled the door closed. When I sat back up I started to drive to my school. I looked at the clock and it was seven-fifteen. I most have been driving slowly. I quickened my driving skills and made it to my school in five minutes. I smiled softly and took a parking space. I grabbed the hoodie I had in the back seat and put it on then zipped it up. It was baggy on me but I liked it.  
By the time I got in to the school it was seven-thirty, school started at eight am. I walked into the school with my blue backpack on my back; I walked to find my locker, turning corners and after a while I found my locker. Placing my new books in there I smiled, locker twenty-four, twenty-four and my locker combo was eighteen-four-eight. Once I grabbed my English book I moved down to the basement and entered the classroom that said 'one' on it.

Every one seemed to stare at something, maybe it was me they were staring at, but they sure looked mesmerized. I walked in and sat down in a seat. It seemed like hours before class really started. Such a long time just being stared at, it was awkward really. When class started the teacher began to speak. I now realized the desks were different, there were about six rows and in each row were about five desks. I sat in the third row the last desk. The teacher was young looking, long blond hair, looked about twenty-seven. She looked almost like the girl from that night I found Lilly… or those people found her.

Once that class was over, the classes went by quite fast. It was lunch now. 'Oh joy' I thought as I watched as the cafeteria became filled with students. I sighed as I got in line and once I got my piece of pizza and milk and looked around for any one I knew but I knew no one so I walked over to an empty table, sat down in the plastic chair and started to eat my food. The pizza was pretty good but I've had better. I got up and turned around to see some girl in my face.

Long brown hair, bright blue eyes, dark eyeliner, pink eye shadow, she wore a short skirt and a small pink top. Heels of course were on her feet. "Trying to steal my boyfriend are you?" she snapped. I blinked a couple times and laughed softly. "I'm Sorry I'm not interesting into some guy that would like… you," I said plain, simply, and straight to the point. The girl had two friends to back her up, one blond and one had dark brown hair. "Now take your little… prostitute-gang and go bothersome one else," I said as I walked around them and threw my stuff away, including the tray, it was one of those disposable ones any ways.

"Nobody walks away from Summer!" she growled at me. "I'm sorry summer, was your mom a hippie?" I paused "Because this Starr just walked away from theSummer the whore," I said as I walked away from them. "How did she know?" asked the blond friend and I just laughed. There was like ten minutes left of lunch and there was nothing to do. Until I heard a familiar voice,"HEY! Starr!" I heard. I turned to see. Lyndell I smiled as he caught up to me. he came to a stop next to me, he wore a beige shirt with a brown jacket over it, and jeans were worn as well. His shoes I could barely see because of the length of the jeans but my guess was they were Skate boarding shoes. "Hey, what do you have next?" he asked still smiling. "Oh, I have Gym," I said smiling, he grinned with excitement "So do I! Whom do you have?" he asked very curious.

"I have Mr. Blaine," I said smiling. "Me too!" he said even more excited and he hugged my tightly and like spun me around. I laughed softly as he put me down; he smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "Here let me take you there," he said as he got on his knee expecting me to get on his back. "I'm not getting on your back," I said plain and simple. He laughed as he stood up and picked me up, half of me on over his shoulder and the other have in front of him.

"HEY! Put me down!" I demanded and I started to kick and hit his back but it seemed to do nothing. He just laughed at me and continued to walk; I sighed and gave up as he started to walk up stairs. After a couple minutes of walking we were on the third floor. The whole third floor was the gym, cool huh? No not really, seeing after this class I have to go back to the basement. Lyndell opened the door and walked into the gym.  
"Mr. Blaine, Starr is just a new student." called Lyndell. I sighed as he walked over toward the teacher. "alright, hand her over to Dawn" a strong male voice said. I could hear a low growl in the back of Lyndell's voice and he placed me down. "Dawn, Mr. Blaine wants you to take care of Stella for me," Lyndell spat. I growled and wanted to kick him but I didn't want to get in trouble my first day.

It was that girl from the other day, long dark red hair. Her complexion was pale but she looked perfect. She grinned and skipped over to me, grabbed my hand and skipped off toward the girl's locker room. "I'm Dawn, as you already know. You must be Stella," she paused. "Starr," I corrected her. "oh then… Starr wear this for gym and we can share a locker… we are going to be such good friends, I know it!" she said grinning. I smiled as I took the cloths and changed.

When we walked out of the locker room. It was just like first hour… every one staring at me. I hated it! it made me feel like I was the center of attention! Something I didn't want! "I think they like you" Dawn whispered to me that scared the living day lights out of me. She made me sit next to her, she continue to chat about random things, like how she thought the light above us were trying to fry our brains so the teachers could fill them with knowledge.

Gym wasn't interesting; I don't even see why we had to change, we just learned how to stretch the 'right' way. Of course in the locker room, Dawn wanted to wait till everyone else was gone, so we did, I waited with her because she was going to show me to my next class. So once every one left we changed and started to walk toward the doors.

The bell rung and every one hurried out; while dawn and I took our times as well as some other people I thought were stalking me. I brushed it off as we walked; there was a railing that leads us to the stairs, so there was a set of stairs, then a path that turns when you walk down it then you go down more stairs. She stopped walking for a second and waited for me to catch up, but when I did, there was someone and they were waiting for me.

"Stupid slut!" I heard right before I was pushed over the railing. It felt like slow motion for me as I fell to pretty much my death; I know my neck would be snapped like a twig. I didn't not scream I just was in too much shock to do so; I closed my eyes, waiting for my death but when I didn't hit the ground I became a little… concerned.

I opened my eyes to see Dawn, wedged between another railing and the floor. "It's alright, I got you Starr," she said grinning as she tried to pull me up. I took a deep breath in and smiled. "So maybe I will live for another day," I mumbled with a smile. We had a deathly grip on each other... but somehow… I started to slip? "Or maybe not," I mumbled again and sighed. Our grip became tighter, but our hands became sweatier and slipped more.

Horror and Fear struck my face. My new friend would do this much just to I would be alive? How odd… seconds later, my hand left hers and I began to fall once again; I closed my eyes, waiting for the ground to come... This time I was sure I was to hit the floor, but seconds past and I didn't hit the ground, but I did hit something. I opened my eye to see a guy. Dressed in dark colors, and black hair, that was slightly long. It was him; he was the one that saved me the other night too. I was studded by his perfect face and body when he let me down.

"What's your name?" I asked softly. His face was pale like Dawn; his pale turquoise colored eyes stared down at my bluish purple colored eyes. His face was almost as hard as stone. He stepped away from me, still staring in to my eyes.  
"Raven,"

©Copyright belongs to xThe Missing Secretsx  
Will sue if stolen or taken without permission.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

_'Raven...' _

his name traveled though my mind, and only seconds later I felt my heart stop only for a second that felt as if it was forever before it resumed beating within my chest. my heart seems to do that a couple more times within the minute as my breath shortened as my face flushed red. "Well, aren't you going to ask my name?" I spoke softly, as I played with the bottom of my shirt. I looked down for a minute before looking up and noticing Dawn was now standing next to Raven.

"I have no intentions of knowing your name, I really don't care for you." his voice spoke. I'm not sure why; but my heart shattered in to a million pieces... I stood there for a minute or two after he walked away slowly. he looked so... graceful as if he hadn't had a care in the world. "Starr... earth to Starr... Hey!" dawn paused and laughed softly "That is ironic!!!" she laughed more. My heart was still gone but I knew sooner or later it was going to feel better. "Alright! You have Mr. Bad Comb-over!" giggled Dawn after digging though my pockets, I just looked at her funny. "for Acting… go to room 2324" she said as she pointed down the hall. I nodded I wasn't really wanting to go to class… but I did anyways… I love acting it's so fun. Walking down the hall… the floor was white with light to dark gray scuff marks from shoes… the walls looked like cinder blocks that someone had loaded a lot of white paint on to make them look like they weren't cinder blocks.

I seemed like forever until I found that room… I opened the door and it was a hallway… I walked down the hallway… it was pretty narrow… maybe like two tiny freshmen would be able to walk next to each other but that is a very big maybe. There was another door, but it was one of those pocket doors. First I hesitated to open it, before slowly sliding it open… there right in front of the door stood a large man wearing a blue-green dress shirt with cacky pants, he wear an orangeish brown coat over it and his hair.. my god…. It was like a beard comb-over! I felt bad for him actually a lot of kids probably make fun of him for it… and at that moment… I knew I was destined for something amazing… I was the only one… that planned… to buy him a wig.

"Ah, Miss…Blackwell?" he said, he seemed a little… _too_ happy if you ask me. I nodded and he pointed to a desk in front. "Now class, we won't be staying in this classroom, our room is still being renovated, with the un-ending construction. But today we will just be learning about facial expressions, and on how they can get away what you are feeling at the exact moment. You will have a new out-look on movies, plays, and the people you hang with. You may even learn how to read people by body language and such." He went on and on for such a long time, a couple times getting side-tracked by telling us a story. He just LOVED to talk... I mean some teachers would talk for a while but it was like he didn't even need to breathe! Talk, talk, talk! I swear on all that is healthy! I thought my head was going to implode from boredom! Thankfully the bell wrong before it would, next it was Art! Yay! Something I can do! Okay… class… 85649B…. "… where in the WORLD is that?!?" I yelled in to the crowded hallway. "Alright! B must stand for…. Basement! I'm so smart!" I said proudly and I walked down some stairs to see this incredibly long hallway. And there was like doors… everywhere… reminded me of Alice in wonderland… there were doors on the ceiling and on the ground… I looked to the right… at the first door… and the number was… one... "YOU GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!" I screamed as everyone was hurrying somewhere. I took one step, "HEY! Starr! Over here! Hey look over here!" called a familiar voice. I look to see it was Dawn, I've never been so happy to see someone I just met in my life. "Our class is up here!" she said as she started to climb this ladder, it was a rope ladder, looked like one you would find in a home just in case of a fire, they could get out of the house through a window or something.

"you're joking right?" I yelled at her as I ran up to her… I swear on junk food it was like a mile to just get to where she was. "Nope! Hehe I always found this so fun!" she giggled as she climbed the ladder and like the jaws of life grabbed her and pulled her up, okay… it was more like for arms. I slapped my forehead as I started to climb the ladder, by now the bell as rung, when I was close to the top I was pulled up as well, first from the floor I was just standing on it looked like a crawl space... but now that I'm in this 'crawl space' I got a good look at it… it was a beautiful art room, and huge. It was like wow…I rubbed my eyes to make sure it was real. "The contractor that made the basement went under Alice in wonderland syndrome…" Dawn said giggling. "wow… just… wow..." I said mesmerized… it was so beautiful… for an art room. "Ah, Starr, Dawn as told me so much about you!" the teacher looking person said. I stared at him for a moment before smiling sweetly. "yes! That's me!" I said before laughing at myself nervously. "well, take a seat, oh just so you know... I do not tolerate mean words." He said as he pointed to some signs. I nodded and sat down next to Dawn, not realizing she had pushed the guy that sat next to her off his stool so I could sit next to her.

"hey… Where's Rav-Rav? He has this class with me." Dawn said as she looked around impatiently. My heart started pounding in my chest to the point that made me paranoid that people were able to hear it pounding. "DEAR GWAD WHAT IS THAT!?" dawn shouted and pointed at my chest, and of course everyone looked at and watched me franticly look at the front of my body. "oh… it was just a fuzz-ball… gawd don't get so worked up class!" she yelled at them as she held her hands up in a 'stop' or 'clam down' motion. Everything went back to normal… I swear... she was trying to give me a heart-attack when she did that. I slowly turned my head to look at her; my right eye was twitching as I stared death glares at her. "what? I was just trying to get you to loosen up geez," she said as she continued to sculpt a lump of dark grey clay. Picking it up and slamming it on the table with a lot of force, to make sure to get all the air bubbles out so it wouldn't explode in the kiln. "What you making?" I asked as the teacher started heading over towards me. "I'm not sure, want me to make you something?" she smiled. "No you don't have too," I said smiling. "Here is your piece of clay, Starr, you have to use all of it, and you may use more then it if you want." Mr. Murphy said. "oh… geez," I said softly laughing softly at myself. This block of clay was like six inches by six inches it was a lot of clay that's for sure! "How you can make whatever you want as long as it is school appropriate," I nodded and started kneading the clay to get all the air bubbles out. "Raven Mazon! Get in this class right now!" the teacher yelled, he wasn't even looking at the door-thing and like not even seconds later Raven poked his head though the little trap door before continuing to climb in to the class room. "Now class! I will be in my office, I don't wanna see anything inappropriate going on in here, just work on your projects they are due by the end of the year so put hard work in to it!" he said smiling sweetly, it was easy to tell he had good intentions and that's what made me like this teacher.

"Rav-Rav! Come! Sit over here!" called Dawn. My face went up in flames…well it felt like it as least. I started kneading the clay harder and faster, trying to ignore Dr. McGorgeous heading right for the table I'm sitting at. "How is my brother doing today!" she giggled as she smiled brightly… like she was up to something… I could feel his eyes staring at me... Almost daring me to stare up at him, I refused for I feared both A. his stare would burn though my eyes and I would go blind or B. I would faint and not wake up for like six days. "Raven! It's not nice to stare unless it's at me!" some prep in the class called out, a part of me wanted to thank her for saying it… but... the other part of me wanted to cut her throat with paper cuts until she was near death so I would stop then I would start again when it was all healed, I'd continue that process until I got bored with her then I'd just cut her head off and her fingers and toes off so they wouldn't be able to identify the body. Someone started laughing... and I realized it was me. "Umm… what so funny?" Dawn said as she looked at me with her eye-brow raised. "n-nothing!" I blushed and looked away. I haven't realized that Raven sat down at the table… on the other side of the table… like the very edge and he looked like he was trying not to… breathe? I looked at myself and sniffed my shirt and looked at Dawn. "Do I smell bad?" I asked her quietly. She laughed lightly "you smell beautiful!" she said back before working on her clay. I took out a piece of paper and started writing on it.

Raven,

You probably won't reply to this but I have to know… was it you that had saved me in the mist?

Someone you don't care for.

I folded it once before pushing it to him. He slowly grabbed it and opened it, his eyes glided over my crappy hand writing. He took out a pen and started writing on it. Slowly as if choosing his words carefully, he folded it and pushed it towards me, I barely got it with my finger tips and I opened it, perfect cursive.

Stella Hollow,

It could be.

Someone you should stay away from.

My heart beated faster with each word on the piece of paper, I didn't even want to reply. I folded the paper and put it in my back pocket. I continued working on my clay my arms felt like they were going to fall off honestly. "I wish I could knead with my feet" I said jokingly "good idea!" said Dawn as she took her shoes off and started messing with her clay with her feet. "I was joking" I said before laughing with her as she giggled. "I know but it feels so good!" she said smiling. I shook my head lightly as I went back to kneading. It was clean up time and we placed our clay into our own bags to keep them moist over night. The rest of the day was kind of boring, then it was time to go home! I was excited for that. School was over finally such a boring day… well… more of an eventful day. Minus some chick trying to kill me, meeting a super hottie and making a friend that I'm sure would last more than a life time, it was a very boring day. I did get stared at a lot but that's normal for being new. Sooner or later it will all pass over, I'll be nothing but a face in the crowd and I for one. Cannot wait for that to happen.

I picked up Lilly and Sadie, Sadie was our neighbor so I always pick her up after school. Her mother and father were divorced and she lived with her mother, her father lived somewhere in New York or something. He didn't really matter though. He used to beat her mother anyways, I pick Sadie up after school because her mother doesn't get off until about five pm and we certainly didn't want Sadie standing on the side of the road for about two hours. That would be just be a cruel and inhumane thing to do. Although I personally didn't mind picking her up. It didn't matter to me, Sadie is like another sister and I care about her very much. On the way home we listen to their music because you know it wasn't that far and it wasn't that bad… well it wasn't annoying. They did enjoy listening to the old backstreet boys songs. **Now! **Those were the days, too bad they broke up or whatever happened to them, they used to make things interesting anyways. Anyways I got home and like normal the "_guardians_" weren't home. Some family they were. I took better care of Lilith better than them. Hell! They weren't even home half the time! Oh just they wait till I'm 18! I'm moving the hell out of this place and taking her with me. I have no idea how I'm going to support her but I will find a way that won't disgrace me for being a women. It wasn't that I loved them it's just they have no idea how to raise children. A part of me is glad they can't have kids for that; they'd be neglected and such.

Lilly and Sadie played in Lilly's room, I thought about what I was going to make for dinner but I honestly didn't know. I was thinking about just ordering a pizza maybe… who knows really. It was about four pm when I logged on the computer; I ignored my urge to get on messenger because I had to do an english paper, something about my most successful moment. It wasn't that important… well I didn't think it was anyways. But it would be the first grade that goes in to the year book. So I guess it will have to do. I typed it up within an hour and printed it, I checked on Lilly and Sadie, they were playing outside. It looked like… jump rope? They had tied one end to a tree and Lilly held it as she jumped with Sadie in the middle, it was actually cute to see them so innocent when in the future… they actually start dating boys and getting in to stupid fights. Lilly looked at me and smiled as they stopped jumping rope, she waved me over. I walked to the front door and stepped out of the house. It was nice out for autumn, rather warm, with a light breeze. "yes Lilly?" I called as I walked toward them. "Can we play hid and seek in the woods?" asked Lilly. "That isn't a good idea Lilly." I said, she whined. Down the road there was a small patch of trees. It was a little woods, not very big but it was very narrow so it doesn't look big but it actually when on for a while. "pleaseeee" she whined. "You can play to!" said Sadie. I sighed, "Fine. But there are wild animals. And we do NOT speak of this to anyone alright?" and for some reason.. I had this deep feeling that I would regret saying that but I shrugged it off. They nodded as I started back toward the house. "Grab your coats. I need my phone in case your mom calls." They ran inside to get their coats on, I walked in and grabbed a heavier coat and my cell phone as well. They were lined up at the door as if they were going outside for recess. "You stay close to the edge of the forest. No climbing trees, and NO talking to strangers." I commanded as I grabbed a baseball bat from the garage. "what's that for?" asked Sadie. "Well there are wild animals in the woods, so just in case I need to defend you or something. You can never be too careful," I giggled as I looked at them both. "In your in any danger… just scream at the top of your lungs and I'll be there." I looked at them with a serious look that could kill. They nodded and when on about their happy ways. I opened the door and we started down the block, it was a couple blocks and couple turns before we got there. "remember! Close!" I yelled. "your counting!" they screamed as they ran into the woods. It was not going to be a good outcome… I could feel it.

"1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10 ready or not! Here I come!!!" I screamed as I walked toward the forest. I stepped in and it was a feeling I've never felt before. it was like I could _feel_ the trees breathing and moving under the grounds yet, at the same time it was like I was hit with a bus of feelings I've never imagined existed. It was hard to take it that's for sure. I stepped back and the feeling was gone… I looked at my feet and I wasn't in the woods anymore… the last time I had gone in these woods was the night my parents died and I don't remember anything of that night but entering the woods and being picked up by Officer P. yeah these woods were so long they used to go to the other town which wasn't that far away really... I stepped back in only to be hit by the feeling bus again. I stepped back again then stepped back in but I wasn't hit by the feeling bus again… I saw something... more of I remembered something.

There was a little girl, she was crying and running away… from something I donno I couldn't see it, it sounded mean and scary, the little girl ran into the woods, deep in the woods too and hid behind a tree, this thing… it was brownish black, hairy but had nails that looked as sharp as razors. They had to be at least a foot long, it had pointed ears and no tail... I couldn't tell what its face looked like it wasn't looking at towards me. I ran after the girl to help her, keeping out of the vision of the beast. I found the little girl in the fetal position crying but trying to stay quiet. I went to touch her but I went right threw her. I looked around the tree and the beast looked right at me… well threw me. It was ugly looking; glowing red eyes and every one of its teeth had to be fanged. It let out a roar, there were spikes coming out of its body when it did that. The little girl cried more with the horrifying roar. It sent chills down my body, it ran towards me… it knew where she was… she was done for… it charged toward the tree I stepped away from the tree and turned away not having the guts to watch this little girl die and I couldn't do anything about it!

I waited…

And waited…

Suddenly... there was a loud crack and a whimpering sound… I looked to see the tree the girl was hiding behind was gone… and so was the beast. There stood… the same six people. two of them girls, four of them guys. On the far right was a man very short copper hair, next to him stood and older looking woman, maybe twenty-seven… she had long blond hair, her hands were place behind her back… she was my english teacher…. Next to her stood a man that looked about twenty-eight that had longish blond hair as well. Next to him was a girl with shoulder length hair that was dark red…. It was Dawn…. and the guy next to her that had his arm around her waist had short brown hair.

And Raven stood in front of the little girl… "Stella, I had promised I'd always protect you remember? I keep my promises" he said as he picked up the little girl..

It was a slap in the face… that little girl that almost died was me.

I dropped to my knees crying unable to understand what was going on! Raven, Dawn those people! Hadn't aged a bit! I closed my eyes tightly and opened it… I was on my knees crying, it was just a memory… maybe a daydream or something. I got up and looked around; I still had to find Lilly and Sadie. "Olly Olly oxen free" I called looking around, I don't even think they know what it means. I walked around looking behind trees, bushes, and rocks. A scream… something had happened. It wasn't that far from how loud it was I sprinted toward it, my baseball bat in my hand, ready to fight off anything. I got there just in time… that beast was there… it looked rather skinny like it had been starving. It was charging at a horrified Lilly and Sadie. "Climb that tree.. NOW" I screamed as I whistled for the beast's attention. They raced up that tree as if their short lives depended on it, which it kind of did.

I got its attention but it stared at me with its glowing red eyes, its face was shaped like Dracula's face from the movie, except it was black, it had a muzzle which was gray with age. It stared at me still as if trying to remember me. "Yeah! You better remember me! You tried this before!" I yelled at it. I turned my back toward it bend and looked back at me, I patted my ass and grinned "I'm super meaty now! Come get me ugly!" I screeched at it. I turned and looked at it. It was on four legs now it was getting ready to charge at me like a bull. It was serious and so was I. if I hadn't got to the bathroom before I would have shit myself by now. I glared at it and grinned smugly at it, it seemed to piss it off even more. "Your move," I whispered, it charged at me like an angry bull. I gripped my silver medal baseball, it weighed about six or seven pounds. I stood like a baseball player ready to hit a home run; in fact I was being so cocky I pointed out to the sky before. The beast was really close and aimed for me, when I was just in arms reach of it I stepped to the left since I was right handed. I swung as hard as I could at it, I hit it square in the face. It didn't make it go flying, but it stunned it enough to make it fall to the ground for a moment.

I took my chance and I started beating it in the face with the bat while it was on the ground. I was scared, blood splattered on my clothing it reeked almost made me gag. The thing wasn't dead… far from it. It grabbed my bat and threw it far away…. I jumped back three feet, my heart pound in my chest, I knew I had nothing against this strong bloody beast. I started to cry… no not cry… bawl… I was going to die… and everyone knew it. "SISSY RUN!" screamed Lilly, Lilly and Sadie were safe high in a tree. I did not run, but I did something I swore I'd never do again in my life.

I screamed. The most high pitched a sound could get without making a humans ear blood, but seeing as this _thing_ wasn't human and seemed more beastly it probably amplified by eighteen billion. It covered its ears with pain and fell to the ground. I screamed like that for about a minute. I reeked of blood which caused me to want to puke. I stopped for a second to gasp for air. It took its chance, it grabbed me by my throat and lifted me in the air…choking me. I closed my eyes and suddenly the pressure was released, I fell to the ground and landed on my knees with one of my hands holding my throat as I tried to catch my breath. I looked up to see Raven… killing the beast. Dawn held Sadie and Lilly, I had caught my breath as I stood up. "Don't stand up" Raven said as he walked over to me and inspected me for my guess bites. "alright, stand up." He said I stood, my shirt was covered with blood and I smelled horrible. "What was that thing?" I asked.

"That… That thing… was a _real_ vampire." He said. "No! Vampires are suppose to be like uber pretty and nice and not drink human blood!" stated Sadie. Raven looked at her with a soft smile. "Sweetie, Those you speak of are _FVX_'s" he said "what's that stand for?" asked Lilly. "_FVX _stands for Fake Vampire Expedition" Dawn said smiling at them. "Erm… sorry to burst your bubble but expedition starts with an E not an X" I pointed out. Raven moved close to me and held my face in his right hand. His hand wasn't cold… it was warm almost human. His face moved close to mine as if he was going to kiss me… I blushed madly and watched as his face was inches from mine. His thumb caressed my face as he looked at me with such loving eyes. "you're a smart-ass" he said bluntly. "That's Miss Smart-ass to you Mr. I don't age" I said bluntly back. "So you remember Miss Smart-ass" he smiled. Little fangs were shown, "May I have a taste… just one?" he asked. "I want to taste the blood of the mighty Blackwell's." He whispered seductive in my ear. "NO!" yelled Dawn… his fangs… they brushed against my skin; shivers claimed my skin as my heart raced on how close he was to me. "Whatever happened to staying away?" I asked softly staring at his head. "This… this, my dear will be only an exception." He whispered in my ear, his breath so warm and enticing in the weirdest way. Dawn growled at how long he was taking with me. "We should be going home," I said bluntly, my heart wanted to stay and be with him but I knew it wasn't a good idea. He nodded almost a hint of sadness in his eyes when he looked at me. He picked me up bridal style, right before we left wolves came. I held on to Raven tightly, a little frighten. "The gray one in the back is Lyndell!" called Lilly, "Lilly he isn't a werewolf… those are just wolves" I said when I looked over Raven's shoulder to tell her. I looked back at the pack of wolves to see a man standing there. Long black hair, he was tan and had tattoos on his forearms. "She belongs to us" stated the man. "I do not! I'm not some piece of property!" I snapped at him. he growled at me and I stared at him, well more of death glared at him. "she doesn't want to go with you, you don't technically own her. The Blackwell's said it was _up_ to Stella who they belonged to." Raven said with a Smart-ass tone. The man turned back in to a wolf… it was a rather weird transformation… it was something you had to just _see_ to understand. He went from man to werewolf to wolf in a matter of seconds. The wolf backed up only to lunge at us. He didn't get that close until a dark blur came and knocked him down. "think before you take action… stupid" said the man from the other night… he was the one with very short copper hair. He looked back at me and winked, his official nickname was _the creeper_ in my book. I blinked and when I opened my eyes Raven was taking me home which didn't take too long. But when we arrived in front of my current residence, it was a boring looking house nothing really special about it. "Thanks," I said when he put me down in front of the door. Dawn had put down Lilly and Sadie and they had ran inside right away, almost scared. "Stella…" He said as he cupped my face with his hands. "hmm?" I ask he leaned his forehead on mine and our noses touched. "Stella, I had promised I'd always protect you remember?" I had cut him off "You keep your promises".

He laughed at me but tears ran down my face, I was angry, he had time to save me that night… the night my parents died… why was I so important? That man said I was their property… what is that suppose to mean… why did he have to save me instead of my parents from that fire… things just didn't add up in my mind. I pushed him away and slapped him across the face. His cold stare went right though me. "That's what you get for not saving my parents that night." I snapped at him, Dawn gasped with her eyes wide. Raven stared at me as his hand moved to his the hand print on his face. "I'm sorry," he said as he looked down, his voice it was nothing more then sorrow. I looked away as another tear slid down my cheek, "but if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here now… thank you" I said avoiding his look, I could feel him looking at me. "I should get you a mood ring," he said laughing softly. "your such a smart-ass" I said laughing softly. "HA! I made you laugh I win!" he said grinning, I went to yell at him again but when I turned to look at him… they were gone.


End file.
